The Vampire Bride
by neko1998
Summary: Yuki is the Prince of Vampires. Forced by his parents into marriage with another pureblood vampire unless he can find a suitable bride in 2 weeks. He loses all hope until he runs into an ex-human level-d with a mysterious past. Who is he? And why is he attracted to him? Yuki x Kyo
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire Bride**__

_Summary_:

Yuki is the Prince of Vampires. Forced by his parents into marriage with another pureblood vampire unless he can find a suitable bride in 2 weeks. He loses all hope until he runs into an ex-human level-d with a mysterious past. Who is he? And why is he attracted to him? Yuki x Kyo

Hey everyone this is neko1998 here~ This is my first fanfiction I hope the satisfies your appetite. Oh this is a yaoi fanfiction _**seme**_Yuki x _**uke**_ Kyo enjoy as for the **disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**Fruits basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and some of my ideas were taken from Vampire Knight which belongs exclusively to Matsuri Hino other than that enjoy~

Chapter 1:

Yuki heads to the throne hall. 'Sigh...I can already guess why I'm being summoned, mother picked out another bride for me. This is unnecessary, If I had any say in this I would've chosen not to get married. I've noticed a distinct pattern, all the brides mother has chosen for me are arrogant sluts who only care about themselves. They don't give a damn who their engaged to as long as he's of high status and good looking. Maybe I can sneak away, is it too late for me to escape'. I look around, seems I'm surrounded with guards.'Mother doesn't plan on having me run away again. It looks like I don't have much of a choice'. I soon arrive at hall.

"Yuki my adorable son come give me a hug". Says the women on the throne, with a smile that bewitch all. She had lilac eyes, lavender hair and a stunning cerulean dress. "Sara please don't forget why we summoned him".Said a man sitting beside her. He was wearing a white suit, complementing his long ebony hair and garnet eyes. Not to mention his pale skin. "Of course Rosiel! I must've gotten carried away again. Yuki we've summoned you to meet your bride. Please treat her kindly". I roll my eyes and give a fake smile "of course mother" I say. Soon enough a girl with brown hair and eyes entered, wearing a peach colored dress and matching cream bows on her hair. She the approaches me and curtsies giving a cloying smile, "Nice to finally meet my future husband. I'm Tohru Honda of the Honda Clan its an honor. So Yuki shall we head out now? The carriage is waiting" says Tohru. Snaking a hand around my arm. I give my mother a puzzled yet annoyed look. "OH! I forgot to mention you two are going on a date in town". Says Sara. " do you mind waiting outside while I discuss an issue with my father" I say politely."Of course Yuki go ahead" says Tohru. "I'll escort her out" says Sara. I watch them both disappear till I was standing alone with my father.

"Your majesty do I really need to marry I'm still young" I say. "You're never too young for marriage and seems like a decent young lady of high status. Look I know what your feeling after all I too went through this as well. I'm afraid you're going to have to get married. You're the next heir to the throne."Says Rosiel. "Isn't there any way for me avoid marriage"I say. "Afraid not but I can give you some time. I'll give you 2 weeks to find a bride and bring her to the masquerade ball. If not you'll have no choice but to marry . In the meantime we'll keep this a secret from your mother, Now get going". Says Rosiel. Arriving at the front gates I notice is already inside the carriage smiling at me. I scoffed at her ."Have fun now, make sure to have Tohru back before sunset. Off you go" said Sara . Pushing me inside the carriage. She watches as the carriage embarks.

_Meanwhile inside the carriage:_

"So Yuki shall we go shopping first I'd like to look for some new dresses then after that we can eat and...Yuki! are you listening to me" says Tohru. "Huh oh yeah shopping" I say. Suddenly the carriage stops its seems we've arrived at the town. Opening the door I step out not bothering to hold it open for her. 'I'll let the driver take care of that. 'This is going to be a long day'. After she finally steps out she starts to pout, complaining how she wanted me to help her out. After walking a few blocks we arrive at a shop called _Blissful Romance_ suddenly I shivered, this is one of the stores that belongs to my brother Ayame another heir to the throne after me of course. I have to get out of here. "Ms Honda I'm going to check on another shop. When you're done searching for dresses lets meet by the fountain in an hour" I say giving her a warm fake smile. "But Yuki won't you help me pick out some dresses". She says giving me the puppy eyes but before you know it I was already gone. "Hmph! If he won't look at me I'm just going to try harder to make him mine." 'He belongs to me i'll do anything to make him mine besides I always get what I want, in due time he'll learn to love me. I mean I wore these stupid clothes thinking he'd be into sweet things. I guess I can skip the formalities and go right into seducing him, but first i'll need some new dresses' "Hm-hm-hmm" I say skipping into the shop.

_Meanwhile Yuki..._

Walks around town till he bumps into someone catching a glimpse of orange. "Oww! Watch where you're going" said a boy glaring at him with captivating crimson eyes. Somehow I couldn't take my eyes of him blushing I dust myself off and say "Sorry...my name is Yuki nice to meet you". Offering my hand and a genuine smile. Suddenly my hand was slapped away " I don't need your pity vampire, just leave me alone" Says the mysterious boy now leaving me behind. "Wait what's your name" I say following after him. "Will you just leave me alone!" Said the boy running of to the forest. Hiding my presence I follow him to a very small cottage. I watch him a bit longer before returning to town he's also a vampire but I can't tell his rank. He may be a level d. I smirk this boy is very interesting, nobody in their right mind would dare speak to a pureblood in such a tone. I wonder if I'll see him again.

Now heading back to town I noticed Tohru standing outside of the carriage with dozens of bags pouting. "Yuki its already past my curfew and you didn't even go shopping with me~"she says. "I apologize but I had to something that I needed to tend to shall we go now" I say. Now stepping into the carriage. While the driver helps her in. "So Yuki where should we go tomorrow? !Pay attention to me". I couldn't care less what she's saying. I kept on thinking about that boy and his alluring eyes. "Driver stop. You are to take ms. Honda home I'll walk from here" I say and step out of the carriage. "Of course Yuki-sama". "Wait Yuki aren't you going to take me home!" She says, soon after that the carriage leaves. I turn and leave. Finally arriving at the castle. Ignoring my mothers remarks I head to my room. Not bothering to stop only thinking about that boy.' I've decided I'll make him mine, he'll be my new bride. After all some vampires have the power to reproduce he'll make a perfect queen. If only I knew his name, tomorrow without a doubt I'll find him.

End

So how did I do was it good~ Don't forget get to review!


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello everyone its neko1998 again sorry for the wait but this entire summer (not lying or exaggerating) I've been staying up _very late _pretending to be asleep. So i've been awake from 11-12 PM then staying up to 5 and even 7-8:00 AM I haven't gotten enough sleep. In fact I didn't do my homework so I stayed up all night doing it. So at school and in the car I couldn't keep my eyes open but I did, I managed to but it was very difficult so I forced them open though I almost fell asleep most of the day and the next. But to recover I've been sleeping none stop. Sorry but i've been so tired. Now enough about me let us begin with...'

Chapter 2:

_At the castle...To town_  
Now waking up...''Uh I hate mornings'' groggily saying . I stagger to the bathroom getting dressed. Today was the day he would find his true love, now heading out the gates. 'Luckily mothers still asleep, or she'd send me on another date'. Yuki heads into town looking for the mysterious boy with no luck. So he try's to find information on him.

'I guess I have no choice' there's only one person who could help him in this situation 'I can't believe I'm doing this'. Now arriving at the shop called _Blissful Romance. _Entering inside to be surrounded by dresses. Then he catches a glimpse of silver. "Yuki!" Suddenly tackled to the ground. Managing to stand up I dust myself off. "My beloved brother its so good to see you. To what do I owe the honor of you coming to see me" says Ayame. "I'm looking for someone but I don't know the name".

"Oh who is he?" says Ayame. "Wait how did you know it was a male". "Dear brother I knew from day one that you were interested in males, after all it runs in the family. So how does he look like?"."Well he has crimson eyes, and fiery orange hair along with a bad attitude".  
"Well dear brother it seems you've fallen for someone very stubborn. I don't know his name either. Not much is known about him really. He's a level D and he works with the Hunter Association but at times he does various jobs. His main job though is hunting Level E's. At times he comes back injured, I even offer to help him but he refuses. He's lived in town for about a year". "Why is it that i've never noticed him before till now..." said Yuki. "Simple. He doesn't like attracting attention so he tries not be noticed"."Still how could anyone lay their hands on someone so beautiful" Yuki growls. Ayame notices this,'This could be some interesting turn of events'. "Has he been seen with anyone else?"said Yuki."No, not all. Yuki could it be that you love him~". Its no lie,"of course I do I'm willing to do anything to make him mine" ."Hmm I see, well thats all I know. Good luck brother". And with that I'm out the door. "Shigure~I have interesting news on Yuki".

_Meanwhile outside..._

'How am I going to find...huh isn't that him' "its okay little one here you can have my ice cream ne" the boy then smiles gently causing Yuki to blush furiously then he suddenly feels something coming out from his nose. He then realises its blood, 'A nose bleed'. Feeling light headed he collapses. "Thanks mister, bye bye!" the boy then runs of to his mother grinning wildly. As the mysterious boy turns around he see's someone lying unconscious. "Huh isn't this that weird pureblood from yesterday, what's he doing here. *Sigh* I can't just leave him here". Picking him up he carries him towards the forest arriving at a cottage.

_At the cottage..._  
Opening his eyes he looks around 'where am I'. "Oh good you're awake are you feeling better. I found you passed out on the street." Someone said. He turns around to see the mysterious boy from before. 'Is this a dream. No wonder I couldn't recognize this place It must be inside his cottage how cute.' "Hey _you_ can you hear me". "I can and its not 'you' my name is Sohma Yuki." "Alright Sohma if you're feeling better you can leave". "Wait!, why did you help me?" smirking as the boy begins to blush. "W-well you passed out and it goes against my better judgement not to help someone in need. Even if I hate you bloodsuckers" says the boy. 'He's pouting how cute'. Grasping his hand. "If its not too much trouble call me Yuki. And thank you for helping me. May I ask what's your name." I purr. "Kyo..." he mumbles. My eyes widened. "My names Kyo! Happy now." "Kyo..Kyo...Kyo.." tasting the name on my lips.

"Now that you're feeling better you can leave Sohma" says Kyo. "You know that I'm a pureblood, you should really show some respect Kyo" I say. "Fuck off, status and rank don't matter". 'I was right...he doesn't judge another by rank. He truly is intriguing no one would dare speak to a pureblood with such a tone. No Kyo's perfect. Kyo i've decided you _will _become my bride'."Kyo call me Yuki" I say, still clutching the hand in place. I bring the hand up to my lips gently kissing it. Suddenly he snatches his hand away blushing madly. "G-get out of here! You seem to be feeling better" says Kyo before shoving the pureblood out the door."I'll see you tomorrow koneko, o-ya-tsu-mi~" chuckling before I head back to the castle. "Koneko huh...its the first time i've been called something other than monster. Weirdo..."

_At the castle..._  
"Oh Yuki there you are! I wanted to tell you tomorrow you and Tohru are going on a picnic near the lake." Says Sara. "But I-"."No buts remember to treat her nicely okay~" I watch her head back. '*Sigh* I was going to ask Kyo on a date. And here I was looking forward to having my koneko to myself. I guess I have no choice besides who knows maybe I'll run into Kyo there. I head to my room now in bed sleeping in bliss. Dreaming about my beloved, 'I wonder how his lips will taste' I smirked evilly.

_Meanwhile back at the cottage..._  
Kyo sleeps in angst, tossing and turning. "Okaa-san, Otou-san where are you?" says a small 10 year old Kyo. "Its all your fault! We died because of you",says a female. "You ungrateful little monster. Why didn't you save us",says the male. Then he's all alone face to face with someone similar to Yuki. "Yuki...". "Guess again little one its me" said the mysterious voice now grasping his waist and neck preventing him from leaving. Now standing in a wrecked cottage.  
"Let go of me!" says little Kyo now struggling. But before Kyo could get away he feels something warm sweep across his neck. Before he could protest sharp fangs penetrate his neck "agh!". Suddenly he feels weak slowly losing consciousness he see's someone familiar approaching. "Sensei..." releasing the boy the mysterious figure steps back licking his lips in delight. Not before whispering in his ear "Kyo your blood was belong to me now". Another man stays beside the boy. "I'm here Kyo." Suddenly a rose bud appears on the left side of his neck, now replacing the bite marks.

"What have you done you vampire!" says the other man. "Its quite simple really Kazuma. I've _turned _him. Sadly though I must be going *turning to Kyo* Don't worry Kyo I'll find you, after all you belong to me. Kukuku". Waking up I shoot up gasping for air now panting covered in sweat. Touching the tattoo on my neck. "Tch" taking out some blood tablets swallowing them whole. While they somewhat subdue my urge they make me very sleepy. As I once again fall into deep slumber...

End

So what did you think. I already have chapters 3-11 in my notepad I just need to write them up. Chapter 3 is going to please everyone so wait and see. Don't forget to review right black Haru "You all better listen shit to what neko says or I'm just going to have to teach you some respect. Now review or else. "Thanks Haru" *Sneaking slowly, hitting Haru in the head* "Hey where am I oh neko how are you." "Good thanks. Heres a cookie *Pets*" Don't forget to review~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone its neko1998 sorry for the wait you see I kinda lost my notepad then I miraculously found it so here I am. But anyway here it is. I'm spoiling you all rotten after all you can never get enough fan-fiction or yaoi. Enjoy! *^ ^***

_Chapter 3:_

Yuki Pov:

"Ahn~ Yuki I can't" the boy moans. "Its okay I'll be gentle." "But I'm gonna cu-". *Faint knocking*, Young Master its time.

*Groan*, I'm awake. 'Here I'm having the best dream of the century only for it to be interrupted, what could it be this time...Oh right the date the date with _her _not _my _beloved Kyo. Seeing as i'm unable to avoid this one I'll go get myself ready'. I head down the corridor only to be grasped harshly none other than by...

"Yuki dear~, are you ready for your date, poor Tohru has been waiting for almost an hour. Now lets go she's outside expecting you. And don't worry I've packed only the best cuisines enough for the two of you."-Sara. After being hulled outside I quickly try to escape, well more like stall.

"Wait bu-"

"No time for questions get going, good luck you two!"

'She really has some monstrous strength. Wait when did I get inside the carriage'?

I stare out watching the passing surroundings, Kyo roaming my thoughts.

"Yuki are you excited for our date, I heard from Kaa-sama its going to be a quiet evening, how romantic~ just the two of us spending time together." Says the beast.

'Since when has she called Sara _mother_, this girl is overconfident. Besides I _only_ want a romantic evening with Kyo'. I think to myself as I frown.

"Yu-" Tohru unable to finish peers out. "It seems we've arrived Ms Honda". I say stepping out of the carriage admiring the view. Not realising the familiar forest. Or her complaints.

" I thought we we're going to a restaurant, not a disgusting marsh my dress will be ruined. Oh well as long as we're together Yuki". So she says.

Honestly she never learns. Sitting down only for her to follow ."Hey Yuki~ can I sit on your lap I don't want my dress to get ruined". Batting her eyelashes trying to look cute, how idiotic. *sigh* I offer a fake smile and a rebuttal,"Ms Honda, a young lady of such a high standard like yourself would not like to be seen in such an inappropriate position, besides the blanket will shield your dress". Politefully commenting only to see her pout.

As we finish eating, she asks, "Yuki would you care to go horseback riding around the lake?".

'What's the harm, this will kill time and keep her away from me so why not'. "Of course Ms Honda", I say only to see her grin. Picking out one of the three horses mother sent. I choose my horse Noir, a horse of darkness with his silky mane of ebony.

"Yuki, can I ride with you?" She pleads I rejected her of course. "Ms. Honda, you're trained in equestrianism so why ask. Also Rose really wants to ride with you, she's yours after all." Victorious I help her saddle up glancing at the remaining horse. An untamable, unnamed horse.

She's but a sight to behold with her glossy angelic mane as white as snow. I remember so many beings trying to tame her yet not one could succeed. I remember when Tohru tried to claim her. "_Hey I want that horse its really pretty, (It pairs with my beauty)_. _Yuki will you get her for me?_

_Sorry Ms. Honda but I'd rather not she's very aggressive._

"_Of course Yuki thank you anyway." She grabs on the rope restraining the horse and as she saddles up..."Wahh!" She's flung over, landing in the pigs pen. "Yuki!"_

Ah that was a day, you should've seen her face. Even I tried to tame her but as soon as I stepped up to her she simply snorted at me as if to taunt me. 'Stupid horse'.

Now riding...

"Yuki do you love me?" Tohru says riding beside me. "Well Ms Honda this is simply platonic right so why would I have feelings for you besides I already-" Stopping to gaze at something beneath the water. I step down analyzing a pile of clothing, 'these look very familiar where have I seen them'.

"What's this, who leaves clothes lying around, disgusting ones at that." She scoffs. Only too soon be astonished. A body emerges from the water,. I gaze upon the vertical gashes of his chest, his ripped body, pink nipples seeming to tease me, and the arousing scent emanating from him. Its as if he's trying to torture me, not to mention that he's drenched in water. None other than Kyo. Too soon are my thoughts are disrupted by that damn girl commenting on my beloved now turning to face me with anguish.

**So how'd I'd do? Thats it for now sorry again for taking long but don't blame me blame my...well I don't have a rebuttal so Morgan Freeman! O.O**

_**Review~**_


End file.
